Reality sucks
by NightHunter23
Summary: There was peace in this game I lived in. Me and my family survived happily, but that changed when reality started banging on the door, literally. Now we have to place our hopes on an old German neural scientist/programmer with a lung problem to find a hacker and fix things. Until then we have to survive the world, and the hostile players that now inhabited it.


**Shattered peace**

**Hello there. NightHunter23 coming at you with another new story. To any of those who are a fan of my Monster Hunter story; I am not abandoning it. I'm just a lazy-ass writer. If you are not a fan then oh well I said it anyway. So I've just got ideas flying everywhere in my head, and I can never focus on one for a long period of time, but this one has been sticking around for a little while so I thought 'Why not make it a fanfic?' So here ya go , and I hope you enjoy it. See you at the bottom.**

**1. Shattered Peace**

We just wanted peace. Life was hell for my family, what with the bills and debt catching up, and the bullies, and the government. My twin brother and parents wanted out of the real world. So that's why my genius 14 year old mind built a machine that would put our body and mind into minecraft. What? It was the best choice at the time. It was peaceful enough and with mods installed, it was never boring.

There was stuff like tinkers construct and thaumcraft, and railcraft, mob talker, Industrialcraft, heck we even had Galacticraft. That last one was my Dad's idea, seeing as he studied space and stuff as a hobby. We had everything. But anyway, we got into the world, body and all, so I set my device on a self-destruct timer in the real world to keep anyone from stealing my ideas and inventions set up around my house. It also conveniently made it look like my family died in the explosion.

We split up when we got to the world, hidden from any server list or watching eyes. My brother went north into the mountains, studying magic and the arcane. My parents went west, creating industry and machines. And I went south, basically becoming a jack of all trades, master of 5. We were all within 8 miles of each other, so we did visit a lot. Eventually we set up a summit point in a large NPC village near the spawn, with three paths leading off to our respective dwellings.

We had a rough start what with most of the mobs being hostile. We did have respawning, so it wasn't like game over, you're dead. But it hurt like a bitch to die. And mob griefing was off, so no creeper holes, yay.

We had peace for 2 years, our homes flourishing, and much of the world was still undiscovered. We loved it, and no one missed us. We celebrated holidays and such, and the NPCs got to join in the festivities, and now that they were intelligent, sometimes made a few of their own. Life was good. But it was not to last.

And the shattering of that peace is where the story begins. Man my life is going to suck.

I heard a pounding on the door. I groaned and rolled over, shoving a pillow over my head to block out the noise. But it kept getting more frantic and loud, shattering the silence over and over. After five minutes, I shot up into a sitting position. I rubbed my green eyes, ran a hand through my brown hair that came down to the nape of my neck, and glanced at the clock. The moon phase was directly in the top center. 3:00 am, are you kidding me? If it was Ava I swear to Notch I was going to dump her in one of the spike pits this time.

"Hey, Matt, are you in there?" Yep, that was Ava's voice. I pulled up my inventory and selected my ender great sword. Ok so maybe I wasn't going to hurt her, but that sword was as intimidating as hell. I made my way slowly down the hall, passing the store room, kitchen and armory. I finally came to the entry hall and was standing on the balcony in between two staircases. I was leaning on the railing, thinking of how I was going to get her to leave this time when she spoke again, sounding frightened. "Please, I need your help! They're chasing us!"

I stopped for a second, dumbfounded. What did she say? Who's chasing her, and who was the other person? A Villager? No, no way would a villager come this far out from a settlement. Just then, I heard another voice, probably a girl. "Please, help us!"

I couldn't grasp the situation. Was there a new player here? How? But the next thing I heard completely stunned me, down to the core of my being.

"Matt," Ava shouted, "There are strange people popping up all over the place! Simon got overwhelmed!" I could hear tears shaking her voice. "I don't know if he made it. I'm so scared." Simon, Ava the creeper girl's over protective brother. Both of them were part of the mob talker mod, so they were human creepers. But if these people beat Simon, then things were getting bad fast.

I hefted my great sword and opened my inventory, equipping my special armor, which looked like a hoodie and jeans, but was like Hexxit's thief armor, and ran down the stairs. I just made it to the bottom step when I heard more voices, these ones male. "Where did those two go? You three, spread out to my left. You, you, and you go to my right. The four of you, with me." That was a lot of guys. The blinds were closed so I couldn't see the other players yet. That had to be what they were, players. There was no other explanation. I silently thanked my parents for reinforced glass. Speaking of which, I checked the server list to check on them, only to find it flooded with names. There were so many names and status bars, all of them fluctuating up and down as they got hurt. My God, how many were there? I glanced at the top of the server list, and I was yet again stunned.

Over 100,000 players had entered the server. I pulled out my map and checked their locations. Many were still at the spawn, but large groups were already breaking off, heading to certain spots. You can guess where.

I continued towards the door at a quick and quiet walk so as to not alert the players outside. I listened to their voices as I moved silently. "So you think you could get away from us? Come now, we need to stick together." His voice was smooth and alluring, which pissed me off to no end. I knew what they were trying to do. The one that spoke sounded around 23 years old, and the chorus of voices that followed was filled with around 20 to 35 old men.

"Get the eff away from us you pervs!" the girl with Ava shouted. She sounded around 17 years old, and very scared.

I knew the man was smiling when he spoke. "Oh, why do you think we're like that? We havn't done anything." Yet.

I suddenly heard a squeak from the girl as someone grabbed her. Oh hell no. None of that crap allowed on this server.

I burst through the door into the chilly night air. I looked around, identifying 10 male players and the lone female player and Ava being dragged towards the edge the hill my house was built on. All of their heads whipped around towards the sound of the door flying open, only to meet my flaming eyes as I glared at each of them in turn.

Ava looked relived and hopeful while the other teen cowered in fear with the rest of the players. Each of the men had wooden or stone swords, some carrying torches, while one had a bow. One, who was obviously the leader, had a leather tunic and boots on, carrying a stone sword. I grinned devilishly at their lack of good equipment, my teeth shining like a beacon in the shadow of my hood. They each took a step back, the two men holding Ava and the other girl releasing them as they went.

But the leader seemed to have a death wish as he composed himself again and smiled smoothly. "Come now guys. We have nothing to be afraid of. We outnumber him 10 to 1." The rest seemed to get it through their thick skulls as the realized that they did outnumber me as the smiled evilly and started to give off a confident air.

My smile widened at their incompetence. They just lost before they even began.

I readied my ender sword in front of me, simply conveying what I had to say with body language. But they didn't want to seem to comply. The leader laughed. "You think you could beat us? Sorry to tell you this kid, but there's no way we can lose."

Now it was my turn to laugh. "You guys are idiots. Now I'm going to give you an ultimatum. Release the two girls, or things will get bloody." The players readied their swords at my words, giving me my answer.

The leader seemed to feel confident enough that he didn't even bother to raise his weapon. Oh well It was his funeral. In the blink of an eye, I appeared behind the two men holding Ava and the other teen captive. With a quick horizontal slash they disappeared in a flash of red and a poof of dust. But that still didn't stop the blood splatter, coating the edge of the blade.

Their comrades whipped around in shock, their eyes wide and jaws dropping to the floor. To them, it appeared he had teleported, but there was no way he could. But they were inexperienced, hardly knowing anything about this game. Heh, this was too easy. I had ender pearls set up all over the place with hidden worker golems to break them when needed. Luckily, they had been right on top of one.

By the time the dust dissipated, I had already taken down 3 more guys, clouding the clearing with dust. I pulled out another ender pearl and threw it at the ground in front of the player to my left, appearing instantly. But this guy wasn't a newbie like the rest. He knew Minecraft and from the looks of it, some swordsmanship. He moved out of the way the instant I swung, ducking under the diagonal downward slash and countering with a quick kick to my leg.

I stumbled slightly, giving my opponent an opening. But to his surprise, his blade bounced right off of my armor. Vanilla players never learn. I ended it, stabbing him through the stomach, sending him away in a cloud of dust. The last 4 started to run, shouting in confusion as they went, when an explosion rocked the area.

I knew that sound well. Some guys must have been posted at the bottom of the hill, but they were most certainly not there now. Simon had arrived. Explosions sounded everywhere, slowly coming up the path to my house. After a few minutes of standing there scared out of their wits, the remaining guys decided to try and run, but it was too late for them. He came flying up the hill, jumping over the crest of the incline, lighting another piece of TNT as he descended. He threw it at the nearest group of guys, which so happened to be next to me. I dove out of the way as the TNT made contact with one of the poor sap's face, taking down all of his hearts and sending him through respawn.

"About time you showed up!" I shouted as I finished off the last 2 players. "Have you got any idea what's going on?" Simon just shrugged. Of course he wouldn't know. I dusted myself off and put away my sword, confident that the last of the players were eliminated. I looked around, trying to find the reasons why I came out here only to have one of them tackle/hug me from behind. "Whoa!" I shouted as I lost my balance and face-planted.

"Ava, what the hell?" I muttered. She squeezed me tighter, trying to find some security. Come on, her brother is right there. Why me?

I raised my head noticed the other girl staring at us on the ground, so I raised my hand and gave an awkward wave. It was the best I could do at the moment considering I have a 16 year old creeper girl crushing me into the ground. I never got a good look at her but now that the battle was over, I could take the time to memorize what she looked like.

She looked 17 and had Brown hair that came down a little past her shoulders. A pair of grey eyes met my green ones. Also, she was wearing a Black T-shirt with the Kingdom Hearts logo on the front with a blue hooded jacket unzipped at the front over it, and a pair of blue skinny jeans both of which accented her form nicely. I mean look at those curves. Don't call me a perv. I haven't seen a non-creeper girl close to my age in two years, plus I'm 16 so yeah, hormones.

I looked around for Simon and found him also staring at us. But he, unlike the girl, looked ready to murder me. Did I mention he was overprotective of his sister? After I got a good look at him, I noticed how beat up he was. He was shirtless as always, and had his signature long sleeved, hooded creeper print jacket on, with it unzipped at the front to show off his muscular 19 year old form. He had a pair of creeper print cargo pants on, covered in pockets, and a pair of black combat boots that disappeared up his pant legs. I couldn't get a good look under his hood, but I could tell his golden eyes were smoldering at the contact his sister was making with me. I could see some of his golden hair hang down past the hood, coming down to his chin, waving slightly as he panted, catching his breath.

"Uh, Ava, can you move please?" I asked tentatively. She complied after a few more seconds, releasing my and getting up, holding out a hand. I grabbed her wrist and she did the same, pulling me up gently. I looked her over quickly for any injuries. She was dressed like any Cupa the Creeper, except with slightly longer hair, with a green hoodie with a creeper face on the top of the hood, a pair of green short shorts that were more like a pair of underwear , and a pair of green stockings coming up to her mid-thigh. She had the same golden eyes as her brother and wild blond hair coming down to the small of her back.

I checked them all over, applying bandages when needed and bringing them into the house. I led them to one of the living rooms, leaving them there to go grab some pork from the kitchen. I came back with 3 pork chops for each of us and a mug of coffee, and sat down, closing the blinds over the reinforced glass, keeping anyone from looking in.

We sat in relative silence for a minute, just staring at our mugs, looking into the swirling brown contents. After a few more moments, I broke the silence. "So," I started off looking at the teen across from me, "Who are you?"

She glances around at the three of us, looking nervous, but steels herself and answers. "I'm Siena," she replies in a defiant voice. "Now what do you want with me?" She glares at me and Simon in turn.

"Rrrow, Looks like someone's got some fight in them," Simon jokes, promptly getting another glare from the teen. I laughed and took a sip of my coffee, relishing the taste as it goes down my throat. Siena turned her glare on me, trying to shut me up, but it only made me laugh harder.

After a few minutes Simon and I managed to calm our laughter, and were fist bumping when Ava spoke. "So, uh, anyone know what happened?" We all look at Siena, who recoils backwards at our assumption.

She raised her hands in defense, shifting her gaze between us. "Don't look at me," She exclaimed, "I was just playing minecraft when something shoved me in here." Yeah, you and 99,999 other players. The villagers were probably in deep shit right now. They would respawn eventually but it was going to be painful.

A few more minutes of silence, Ava spoke again. "What about your family, Matt? Are they alright?" Oh yeah, that would be a good thing to check. I started to rapidly open the server list, blinking at each symbol, commanding it to open. But just as I was about to start scrolling, a MASSIVE flash followed by a large tremor rocked the area. I moved to the blinds and pulled them up, seeing dark storm clouds forming in the distance, the remains of a lightning bolt dissipating. I smiled knowingly. 113 players had just been eliminated at once. Those dumbasses. Never mess with a high level wizard in a big scary badass castle. You WILL die and there is nothing you can do about it. Good job bro.

I scrolled further down to find my parents' status level 'in combat'. Well it looked like they had things under control. I noticed more and more players were losing health. Either they were messing with my family (bad idea), or just had the unluckiness to spawn near some not so friendly mobs. I guessed both.

I chuckle quietly and go back to my spot on the couch, sitting across from Siena again. "Well," I said, leaning back and putting my hands behind my head, "We don't need to worry about Brandon too much." Ava looked confused then had a look of realization on her face. Yes, she knew what that flash was just now. Simon just face palmed and muttered something about 'overkill' and 'don't break the effing continent'.

Siena looked at us curiously, realizing that we weren't going to hurt her. "What's so funny?" She asked. The three of us looked at each other and laughed. Ok now she was getting annoyed at us. "What was that?" she asked again more forcefully this time. "And what's so fricking funny?!"

After a moment of laughter for us and fuming for Siena, we managed to calm down and explain things. "That lightning bolt was my brother," I explain. "He's a master of magic and so am I to an extent. I'm a jack of all trades kind of guy." We continued on with the Q and A session for a little while longer until we heard a screeching sound. I signaled everyone to be quiet and pulled out my trusty ender great sword, and pulled my hood over my head. I silently made my way to the front yard and saw a very peculiar sight.

Up in the sky was a giant screen, and in it was a man who looked to be in his late 60's, wearing a white lab coat and a pair of glasses. He had the perfect mad scientist look about him, what with the wild frizzy white hair and such. And to top off the cliché, this guy had a German accent. Cause why the hell not.

"Ahem," he began, "Velcome players to zee first ever test run of zee '_MineCraft Virtual Reality.'_" He started to cough and pulled out a handkerchief and coughed for a few minutes. After a few minutes he regained his composure and started again. "Sorry for zat. Ich bin nicht so gut. Lung problems and all zat." The whole world was silent as they listened to him.

He coughed a few more times into his handkerchief and continued. "Now, I vould like to velcome you to zis vorld. Now zere are some bugs in zee system. First off, zee logout button is not there anymore, so you cannot leave." I heard a gasp behind me. I noticed Siena had covered her mouth with her hand, her eyes fearful. That's right, they're not here of their own accord, and they probably want to get back to their families.

The German man continued his introduction rambling on about what was wrong. What really caught my attention was the respawn. " Now. As many of you have experienced, dying is very painful. Don't vorry, you vill respawn, but you only have a certain amount of lives. 2, to be exact. Ven you lose all your lives; poof. Bye bye." Oh man, this is not good. Only 2 more respawns for each player? How many were dead?

"Now, ve are trying to fix zat. It would not do to have our players die. That vould be bad for zee company and you. So my only advice is try not to get yourselves killed, ja?" He paused for a moment looking at something off screen. "Now, vee do have some challenges for you to complete, mostly mod bosses." He looked off screen again. He glanced back at the screen and smiled sheepishly. "Heh, it seems zat if you don't complete zee challenges, some very bad sings are going to happen. Zee timers activated as soon as you entered. So, it vould be in your best interest to go and fight zee bosses. Good luck, and may we all survive zis."

With that the screen disappeared, leaving nothing but the night sky. I looked around and saw Siena slumped on the ground, her eyes wide. The two mobs moved to comfort her trying to calm her down. Ava looked to me and raised an eyebrow. "So what's the plan, Matty?"

I sighed, "Don't call me that." But she was right. We needed a plan. "Give me a minute." I started to pace back and forth. Then the full force of our situation hit me. The mobs would be fine so I didn't need to worry too bad about Ava and Simon, so that just left the 100,000 or so players to worry about. And man were we in deep shit. I hefted my sword, and walked back towards the house calling over my shoulder as I walked. "This can't possibly be a few bugs. Someone did this on purpose, and I'm gonna bet it wasn't the German." I stopped and looked over my shoulder and called more softly, "Let's just get some sleep. Then we go kick some ass. Sound good?" Everyone nodded and followed inside. I locked the door behind us and closed all the blinds. Things were not good. I just hoped we would survive the night.

" 'Night every one," I called from my bedroom door. I got a chorus of responses, and heard doors closing. Ava was rooming with Simon in the room 2 doors down while Siena was sleeping on the other side of the house. I lay down in my bed, closing my eyes and drifting into sleep not even bothering to take my armor off.

As unconsciousness enveloped me, I prayed to whatever god existed up there that we would survive. We had to.

**Well that was fun to write. I hope you guys enjoyed it. I ask you to review and comment but I will not beg for them. It would help improve my writing, and help me make my stories better for you people, but if you don't want to, then that's fine with me. Anyway, until next time. Bye.**


End file.
